


enigma

by fxdetoblxck



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Goths, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxdetoblxck/pseuds/fxdetoblxck
Summary: no matter how famous he is, he'll always be an enigma.





	enigma

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a one shot about ville valo that could maybe be made into something longer per request. also yes i know i haven't updated wherever we may roam in like two months im SORRY i think about it like every day and i know what i want to happen but i'm only like a quarter through the next chapter im sorry. within the next few weeks i'll post it and be back on track because i do plan on continuing it! enjoy enigma!

if not for his piercing green eyes, he may have blended in with the other slim, tall, dark, shaggy-haired men at the bar. 

but maybe not.

he was wearing black on black on black, starting with dark black boots, to the leather coat layered on top of a black long sleeve shirt, to the dark eyeliner that rimmed his striking green eyes. 

that’s how you could see him in the dim bar. his eyes stood out, piercing the dark.

you wouldn’t have noticed all of this if you weren’t staring at him so intently. 

you swore he was just on stage in front of you. he was just swaying back and forth, tucking a cigarette behind his ear and crooning into the microphone. he was just making smoldering eye contact with you as he gripped the microphone stand.

you just couldn’t figure it if it was him or not. 

you mentally cursed yourself for making your friend drop you off at the bar. she had taken you to the show, and as a huge fan of the band, she had won an extra ticket. she knew everything about them, from their first song to what they performed at their latest concert. she wanted to go home after the show, but you needed a drink. she dropped you off at the bar, and though you were initially grateful to be alone, you know that she would know if this was him if she was here.

she also forced you to buy a t-shirt of the band. as you worked up the courage, and started to head over to the man at the bar (who was now lighting a cigarette), you quickly covered your shirt with your jacket.

you didn’t want him to think you’re some estranged fan. especially if you weren’t even a huge fan to begin with.

but there was something about him, something about seeing him live that made your heart flutter. you didn’t even know him, yet your heart was pounding as you approached him.

when he saw you standing in front of him, he didn’t say anything. instead he smirked, took a drag of his cigarette, and turned back to the book he was reading. 

you knew it was the guy in the band. you couldn’t forget those eyes; this was definitely the man who was onstage in front of you a few hours ago.

“lovecraft,” you remarked as you got a glimpse of the book. you didn't even question why he would bring a book to a bar. 

he looked up, and looked you straight in the face. you felt your heart rate increase, but you held your ground. this man was beautiful, and you wanted to talk to him. 

“yeah. how’d you know?” he asked, and you took a sharp intake of breath. you didn’t realize how deep his speaking voice was, the smoothness and sensuality of it. he had a slight accent as well, maybe scandinavian?

you pointed to the page. “the chapter title.” 

he looked at you and gave a devilish grin, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “i love lovecraft.”

“great book,” he said, holding it up. “i’m trying to get back into him.”

“i read him a lot when i was younger. fucking incredible.” 

he cocked his head, and gave you a devilish grin. “how old are you?” he asked, taking another drag of his cigarette. you couldn’t get over how beautiful he looked when smoking, how his cheeks sucked in, how his hair fell into his face when he was ashing it, the o-shape of his mouth when he blew out the smoke.

once you assured him that you were of legal age, you can tell his demeanor warmed up much more. 

“are you from around here?” you asked, though you damn well knew the answer.

“no,” he replied, taking a sip of the clear drink in front of him. it smelt like vodka. “i was at a show. i needed to wind down.”

you nodded, and as you opened your mouth to respond, he caught your eye and said, “do i sound like i’m from here?”

you thought he was serious, until you spotted him trying to contain a smile.

“oh, shut up. i couldn’t tell if you had an accent or not.”

“i’m finnish,” he replied, a playful look in his eyes. he put down the drink that you didn’t realize he was even holding down, and ran a hand through his hair. 

so it was scandinavia. 

“oh, i went to helsinki last year. finland’s beautiful,” you remarked, recalling your trip. you didn’t want to seem like you were up his ass, but you did genuinely loved your trip to finland.

“yeah, i live there when i’m not on the road. never got sick of it.”

“the people are beautiful,” you continued. that’s not something you would normally say, but you hoped he got the hint.

he caught your eye. “yeah?” he took another drag of his cigarette. before he exhaled, he leaned closer to you, resting his elbow on the bar, and whispered, “the people here are beautiful too.”

he smelt like red wine and cigarettes, and though you scoffed, you still couldn’t keep yourself from slightly blushing.

now, you noticed that he was touching you more and more. he didn’t talk much more, aside from the occasional question. but he touched you, a lot.  
his knees touched yours, your hands brushed against each other. once he placed his hand on your thigh, you knew that you couldn’t just sit there and stay complacent any more. 

he must’ve noticed it as well, because without a word, he stood up, took your hand, and led you outside.

you wrapped your jacket around you even more as the chilly air blasted you in the face. you looked over to him, and he was lighting another cigarette. his cheeks and nose were flushed with pink, and his dark-lined eyes darted around, before settling on the cigarette.

he took a drag, and to your surprise, offered you one. you placed the cigarette between your lips, and he gently gripped your jaw. “lemme see,” he muttered, turning your face towards him. 

you looked up at him as he lit your cigarette, his shielding hand inches from your face. you took a drag, and blew out the smoke. “thanks.”

when you looked back over to him, his eyes were roaming your body, a slight smirk on his face. 

you knew exactly what he was thinking.

you took a step towards him, and without hesitation, placed his hand on your hip. immediately, he moved his hand from your hip to your back and pulled you closer to him. he kissed you, roughly, aggressively, passionately.

when you both pulled away, a string of saliva trailed between your two mouths. you bit your lip, wiping the saliva off of your face, and reaching up to wipe it off of his.

he grinned, gripped you by the shoulders, and backed you up into the wall. you expected him to kiss you again, but instead, he put both of his hands on your hips, pulled you close to him, and whispered into your ear, “your place?”

that voice of his, the deepness yet unexpected soothingness of it. it put a spell on you in an instant.

you nodded, took his hand, and led you down the block. your apartment was only a few blocks away.

the second you got into your apartment, before you could even fumble for your keys to close the door, his body was on yours. you stumbled across your apartment to the wall, which he shoved you against. his hand was under your jaw while his other arm wrapped around your waist. you were gripping the back of his neck, pulling him as close as you could to you. you wanted him, you wanted his lips on your neck, on your chest, on your own.

you didn’t even want foreplay. you wanted him.

you somehow managed to tear yourself away from him, grab his hand, and lead him to your bedroom. he once again easily gained control by roughly grabbing your waist and bending you over the bed. he ran his hand over your clothed ass and thighs, and roughly pulled your pants down. he trailed a finger down your panties, and flipped you over. 

you scooched up on to the bed so he would have space to crawl up. you spread your legs, and he immediately pulled your panties down. before you could react, he grabbed your legs and pulled them up over his shoulders. you let out a small yelp, and he smirked in response before ducking his head down between your legs.

a string of curses escaped from your lips as he lapped at you. he brought his hand up to grip your thigh, and then inserted two fingers inside of you. you writhed under his touch, under his mouth, and he was gripping your thighs so hard to keep you in place that you’re sure you’d see fingerprint shaped bruises in the morning.

when he slipped his tongue inside of you, you squirmed, moaning as you pulled at his hair. when you finally did come in his mouth, he gave you two light kisses on the inside of your thigh as you caught your breath. 

you rolled over on your stomach, reaching for his jeans. you wanted to return the favor, you wanted to make him come from your touch.

but he shook his head. you sat back, pouting as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side. he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs, exposing a very present bulge in black boxers.

your eyes widened as he grabbed your wrist and brought your hand to his bulge. you immediately pulled down his boxers, glad to have some sense of control, but he roughly spread your legs before you could do anything else.

he laid on top of you in a missionary position and gave you a few kisses on your collar bones before slowly sliding into you. 

“oh my god,” you moaned as he tucked his head into your neck. 

he let out a low grunt as he thrust into you, and you couldn’t help but yelp. he went faster, even positioning himself in a push-up like position over you so he could use his hips more efficiently.

your legs were spread as wide as they could, not without mentioning the help of your incredible lust and his hands forcing them apart, of course. 

you threw your head back in between moans and cries, but he didn’t like that you broke the intense eye contact you guys had been holding. while still thrusting into you, he reached up, motioning his hand up your chest until it got to your neck. he wrapped his hand around your neck and said, “look at me.”

you obeyed, and he smirked as he thrust even harder into you.

you were at your point. you knew it. 

“i’m gonna-“ you moaned, but he interrupted you by muttering, “not yet.”

he moved his hand from your neck to his cock, which was still halfway inside you. he swiftly pulled out, and quickly began jerking himself off for a bit before pushing back inside of you.

the feeling you felt right now was unimaginable; it was the enviable mix of pleasure, lust, and pain. 

“i’m-”

“yeah, cum for me,” he muttered into your neck as he wrapped his arm around your body so he could thrust into you again.

you moaned, gasping as you finished and he slowly pulled out of you. when you were done, he buried his face in your neck and gave you little kisses. you lightly put your hand at the back of his head, but you were still riding out your orgasm, quietly gasping. 

“i’m ville,” he whispered, giving you a gentle kiss under your ear, a surprisingly intimate place for the causality of your night. 

you responded with your name as he rolled over and peeled off his surprisingly-still on long sleeved black shirt. you reached over the bed to grab a T-shirt that was in a pile on the floor, probably from someone else you had slept with. 

when you turned back over, he was fast asleep.

when you woke up the next morning, with makeup caked on your face and panties halfway down your legs, you momentarily forgot about ville until you turned over and noticed the prominent absent spot next to you on the bed. you shot up immediately, and looked around - he didn’t leave, he was just showering or something.

but the shower wasn’t running, and you knew the truth in the back of your head. 

you sighed and put your head in your hands. but you didn’t sit like that for long, as the unusual smell of something burning entered your nose.

you sniffed and looked up. you peered your eyes as you noticed a cigarette in the ashtray in your apartment.

you walked over and looked down.

it was still burning.

you never saw ville again, though when you heard from your friend that his band would be playing in your city again, a mix of emotions flooded before you had to forcefully shove them down. 

you could’ve probably gotten any information on ville now that you knew his name and band. but that information meant nothing to you.

to you, he was still ville from the bar who you slept with.

no matter how famous he was, to you, he would always be an enigma.


End file.
